(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a handle pivoted with a stem to be bent into a specific angle and a holder pushing against a locking unit to secure the stem in position to cope with a particular job at the specific angle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Any hand tool provided with a screwdriver tip is usually adapted with a handle on one end and the tip on the other end with the bit either fixed or retractable to exchange with another bit of different specification depending on the particular type of the screw. However, the handle and the bit are located on the same straight line to prevent bending into any other angle. When the job site is prevented from easy access due to certain barriers and those barriers cannot be removed, the use of the hand tool can be easily frustrated or failed despite all the efforts and time.
Accordingly, the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings was introduced to provide a solution. The prior art comprises a handle (A) having its one end pivoted to a connection rod (B) by means of a shank (A1). Another end of the connection rod (B) is provided with a tool shank (B1) for the handle (A1) to be fixed to a screwdriver bit. A locking bead (B2) pushed by a spring (B3) is provided at where the connection rod (B) is pivoted to the handle (A) while a recess (A2) is provided to the handle (A) in relation to where the locking bead (B2) is located.
In use, the locking bead (B2) is secured inside the recess (A2) when both the handle (A) and the connection rod (B) are located on the same straight line (0°). Accordingly, the connection rod (B) is adapted with the screwdriver bit to tighten or loosen up a screw. When another angle of the use is desired, the connection rod (B) is turned for the recess (A2) to stay clear from the limitation by the locking bead (B2), and for the locking bead (B2) to hold against the sidewall in the front end of the handle (A) for both the handle (A) and the connection rod (B) to be at right angle to each other and secured in position. However, the prior art has only two options of the working angles, i.e., 0° and 90° to be defined by both the connection rod (B) and the handle (A). The prior art is rendered useless when the job site involves any angle other than 0° and 90°. Furthermore, since both the connection rod (B) and the handle (A) are held in position only by relying upon the locking bead (B2) pushed by the spring of the spring (B3), the locking bead (B2) is vulnerable to spring fatigue thus to lose its locking purpose.